parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madeline in Wonderland
TheCartoonMan12's movies-spoof of "Alice in Wonderland". Cast *Madeline (Hatty Jones) as Alice *Emily Yeung as Alice's Sister *Garfield as Dinah *Dennis Mitchell The Menace as The White Rabbit *Caillou as Doorknob *Derek S. Boyd as Dodo *Dylan and Cole Sprouse (with Brent Kinsman and Shane Kinsman as Extras)/Barney and BJ /Miss Hannigan (1982) as Tweedledum and Tweedledee/The Walrus and the Carpenter/Little Oysters/Mother Oyster *Macaulay Culkin as Bill the Lizard *Marcia Brady as The Rose *M.Bison as Caterpillar * Jiminy Cricket as Caterpillar (Butterfly) *Sailor Moon as Bird In The Tree *Daniel Tiger as Cheshire Cat *Porky as Mad Hatter *Buckwheat as March Hare *Casey Cartwheel (commercial) as The Dormouse *Various Pokémon (Including Sailor Moon's Pet Pokémon) (Pokémon) as Tulgey Wood Creatures *Agatha Trunchbull as Queen of Hearts *Mr. Electricidad as King of Hearts *Team Umizoomi as Card Painters Scenes: #Madeline in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Madeline in Wonderland Part 2 - Madeline Get Bored/In A World Of My Own #Madeline in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of Dennis The Menace ("I'm Late") #Madeline in Wonderland Part 4 - Madeline Meets Caillou/The Bottle On The Table #Madeline in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Madeline ("Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race") #Madeline in Wonderland Part 6 - Madeline Meets Dylan and Cole Sprouse (with Brent Kinsman and Shane Kinsman) (How Do You Do and Shake Hands) #Madeline in Wonderland Part 7 - Barney and BJ #Madeline in Wonderland Part 8 - "Old Father William" #Madeline in Wonderland Part 9 - A Frank With A Ladder/"We'll Smoke The Blighter Out" #Madeline in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") #Madeline in Wonderland Part 11 - Madeline Meets M.Bison ("How Doth A Little Crocodile") #Madeline in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Madeline #Madeline in Wonderland Part 13 - Madeline Meets The Cheshire Daniel Tiger/"Twas Brilling" #Madeline in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Madeline in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Dennis the Menace Arrives Again) #Madeline in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Madeline in Wonderland Part 17- Madeline Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice" #Madeline in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting The Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Agatha Trunchbull, The Queen of Hearts #Madeline in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Daniel Tiger Appears Yet Again #Madeline in Wonderland Part 20 - Madeline's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" #Madeline in Wonderland Part 21 - Madeline's Flight/"Pink Elephants on Parade"/The Finale #Madeline in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery 18300081Pnz.jpg|Madeline as Alice Emily Yeung as Jessie.jpg|Emily Yeung as Alice's Sister Garfield-movie-screencaps.com-8617.jpg|Garfield as Dinah 7dennis.jpg|Dennis Mitchell The Menace as The White Rabbit|link=Dennis Mitchell The Menace as The White Rabbit Caillou-xl-pictures-03.png|Caillou as Doorknob screen-shot-2012-10-10-at-1-30-04-am.png|Derek S. Boyd as Dodo Zack & Cody and Nigel Baker & Kyle Baker.png|Dylan and Cole Sprouse as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (with Brent Kinsman and Shane Kinsman as Extras) Doyourbest.jpg|Barney and BJ as The Walrus and the Carpenter la-miss-hannigan.gif|Miss Hannigan as Mother Oyster home-alone_1.jpg|Kevin McCallister as Bill the Lizard 2349S2-Marcia_Brady_000247-med.jpg|Marcia Brady as The Rose Emily First Bonus Costume.png|Emily as The Violet Debbie-0.jpg|Debbie as The Lily Amy rose sonic x-1-.jpg|Amy Rose as The White Rose Mbison.png|M.Bison as Caterpillar Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Caterpillar (Butterfly) Sailor-Moon-sailor-moon-33978582-562-841.jpg|Sailor Moon as Bird In The Tree Daniel Tiger.JPEG|Daniel Tiger as Cheshire Cat porky 2.jpg|Porky as Mad Hatter Buckwheat_ross_bagely.png|Buckwheat as March Hare 50c4bf8678346_8993b.jpg|Casey Cartwheel as The Dormouse matilda-trunchbull.jpg|Agatha Trunchbull as Queen of Hearts Mr_Electric.jpg|Mr. Electricidad as King of Hearts Team-umizoomi.jpg|Team Umizoomi as Card Painters TheCartoonMan12 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas